


Kodeks paladyna

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: O tym, jak Shiro został otruty w ważny dzień.





	Kodeks paladyna

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 28: reversed roles.

Drzwi _Holtarium_ otworzyły się i do środka chwiejnym krokiem wszedł Shiro. Kosmo podbiegł do niego, żeby się przywitać. Paladyn poklepał go po głowie.

— Witaj, Shiro! — zawołała Pidge, przerywając na chwilę układanie słoiczków z maściami na półce.

— Witamy, witamy — rzucił Matt zajęty uzupełnianiem księgi rachunkowej. — Co cię do nas tym razem sprowadza?

Siedzący w kącie Keith tylko skinął do niego głową.

— Witajcie — wymamrotał Shiro.

Jego gesty były ociężałe, a głos cichszy i słabszy niż zazwyczaj, jakby mówienie sprawiało mu trudność. Pidge popatrzyła na niego z niepokojem.

Shiro opierał się ręką o framugę. Był blady, ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, a powieki same mu się zamykały.

— Co się stało? — zapytała, podchodząc do niego.

— Nic. Jestem zwyczajnie zmęczony. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz paść — stwierdziła Pidge. — Keith, zejdź z krzesła, on musi usiąść.

Wzięła Shiro za ramię i poprowadziła go do krzesła stojącego w rogu sklepu. Gdy usiadł, ujęła palcami jego szczękę i przyjrzała się twarzy. Dotknęła czoła, sprawdzając, czy nie ma gorączki. Keith stał obok ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, w zmartwieniu przygryzając usta.

— Masz rozszerzone źrenice — stwierdziła Pidge. — Nie piłeś ani nie jadłeś niczego, co by dziwnie smakowało?

— Został otruty? — zapytał zaciekawiony Matt.

Pidge uciszyła brata ruchem dłoni.

Shiro pokręcił głową.

— Nie, ja tylko dużo ostatnio pracowałem. Dzisiaj zaczyna się zgromadzenie paladynów z całego kraju, będę wygłaszał mowę otwarcia, to wielka odpowiedzialność, a później jest uroczysty bal — tłumaczył niewyraźnie. — Muszę tam być. Obiecałem sobie, że zrobię wszystko, żeby przekonać ich do zmian. To szansa na to, żeby magowie zaczęli być lepiej traktowani. Ta reforma wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre.

Keith wiedział o tym balu. Paladyni może nie wyglądali na ludzi, którzy umieli się bawić, ale każdy dzień ich obrad kończył się przyjęciem. Ten wielki zjazd był niezwykle ważnym wydarzeniem politycznym i towarzyskim. Bal organizował Wielki Mistrz za zgodą i przy współudziale księcia. Poza członkami Zakonu zaproszeni byli dworzanie. Keith jako uczeń Allury miał się na tych przyjęciach pojawiać.

— Od kiedy się tak czujesz? — zapytał mag.

Shiro zastanowił się. Ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Zamrugał, próbując się rozbudzić.

— Od wczoraj, od kolacji — odparł niepewnie. — Napiłem się wina, rzeczywiście było trochę gorzkie, ale pomyślałem, że to jakiś sikacz, bo wszystkie lepsze wina cześnik przeznaczył na najbliższy tydzień, a potem straciłem cały apetyt i poczułem się bardzo senny. Pracowałem do późna i ostatecznie nie poszedłem spać, ale to nie pierwsza moja nieprzespana noc i nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak źle.

— To wygląda tak, jakbyś zażył miksturę nasenną. Podaje się ją osobom cierpiącym na silną bezsenność. Ktoś musiał ci jej dolać do wina — orzekła Pidge.

Paladyn przeciągle wypuścił powietrze. Skrzywił się ze złością.

— To pewnie te dzieciaki z Akademii. Chciały zemścić się za to, że je ukarałem, i mnie skompromitować. Zlecę przeszukanie ich pokojów. — Podniósł senne spojrzenie na Pidge. — Możecie mi jakoś pomóc?

Pokręciła z żalem głową.

— Wybacz, Shiro, ale obawiam się, że nie możemy nic na to poradzić. Mikstura nie jest groźna, ale trzeba poczekać, aż przestanie działać.

— I tak bardzo długo się opierasz — dodał Matt — ale jeśli zaśniesz, to obudzisz się pewnie jutro.

Przez twarz Shiro przemknęło przerażenie. 

— Ale ja _muszę_ tam być — oświadczył z całą determinacją, na jaką miał jeszcze siłę. — Nie mam na to czasu, nie mogę zawieść księcia i Zakonu, i… — Zerknął na Keitha. — I magów. Jeśli nie przyjdę, mogą mnie nawet zdegradować, okryję się hańbą… To będzie mój koniec. Nikt mi już nie zaufa, a to przecież ja ich wszystkich do tego zjazdu przekonałem. Wszystko jest już gotowe…

Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale ziewnął, przymknął na chwilę oczy i w końcu jego ciało poddało się działaniu mikstury. Przechylił się na bok. Keith w porę się do niego zbliżył tak, że głowa paladyna spoczęła na jego piersi. Objął go jednym ramieniem, udając, że nie widzi kpiącego uśmiechu Matta.

— Pidge, musimy coś zrobić. Shiro został otruty, bo nas ochronił, nie możemy teraz pozwolić na to, żeby zapłacił za to swoim honorem. To dla niego zbyt ważne. Będzie zrozpaczony, jeśli opuści ceremonię otwarcia.

Zielarka poprawiła okulary w skupieniu.

— Więc idź tam za niego — zaproponowała.

Keith popatrzył na nią tak, jakby nie wiedział, czy przypadkiem nie żartuje.

— Jak? — syknął. — W ogóle nie jesteśmy podobni, nie mogę jako mag wejść na zgromadzenie Zakonu. Nawet w hełmie i pełnej zbroi będę za niski.

W oczach Pidge pojawił się podstępny błysk.

— Ale możesz wejść jako paladyn.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał powoli.

Wskazała dłonią na Kosmo, który leżał spokojnie za ladą, przy nogach Matta.

— Umiesz tworzyć doskonałe, mistrzowskie iluzje. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że twój magiczny wilk jest zwykłym, dużym psem. Mógłbyś zrobić to samo z Shiro. Znasz go, na pewno przygotował sobie tony notatek i napisał przemowy. Dzisiaj nie będzie żadnych formalnych zebrań, więc wystarczy, że przeczytasz z kartki przemówienie i będziesz dla wszystkich miły. Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem czary, potrzebujesz tylko przedmiotu, który byłby z nim związany. Pójdziesz na ceremonię jako Shiro. Spędziłeś z nim mnóstwo czasu, więc doskonale wiesz, jak się zachowuje. Na szczęście sam nie jesteś gadatliwy, a powściągliwość Shiro ma często podobną energię. Uda ci się.

Keith popatrzył na Shiro. Nigdy jeszcze nie próbował rzucać iluzji na siebie i udawać innego człowieka. Na zgromadzeniu będzie pełno znajomych paladyna, którzy na pewno wyczują, jeśli coś będzie nie tak z jego zachowaniem. Keith nie umiał grać ani kłamać. Nie był tak miły i charyzmatyczny, nigdy nie przemawiał i nie znał się na sprawach Zakonu, ale wiele razy rozmawiał z paladynem o konieczności reformy i poprawy losu magów, więc przynajmniej ten temat nie był mu obcy. Nie znał imion konkretnych rycerzy ani gości, a iluzja nie zmieniała głosu. Trzeba będzie dodać oddzielny czar na głos i też go zakotwiczyć na dłużej. Jeśli ktoś go nakryje, wybuchnie skandal, ale jeśli Shiro się nie zjawi, paladyn straci autorytet, na który pracował latami. Shirogane mógł być jedyną nadzieją magów na poprawę ich sytuacji i złagodzenie prawa. Ryzyko było duże, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia, a musieli działać szybko.

Sięgnął pod koszulę Shiro i wyjął medalion z księżycem, z którym paladyn nigdy się nie rozstawał. Przewrócił go w palcach.

— Połóżcie Shiro w pokoju na górze — oznajmił zdecydowanie, zwracając się do Matta i Pidge. — Dobrze, że przez ostatnie pół roku poznałem zamek i kwatery Zakonu, a także część naszych dworzan. Problem będzie z gośćmi i paladynami. To będzie cholernie trudne, ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

* * *

W głównej auli stołecznej siedziby Zakonu gromadzili się ludzie. Keith stał za purpurową kurtyną, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Przemówienie miało zaraz się rozpocząć. Gdy tu wchodził, jakimś cudem nikt nie zauważył nic nietypowego w jego zachowaniu, a iluzja działała, chociaż jej utrzymywanie kosztowało go dużo energii. Czuł, że wieczorem będzie równie wykończony, co Shiro po zażyciu mikstury.

Wielki Mistrz dał mu znak i Keith nerwowym, powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę podwyższenia. Spojrzał na ściskaną w ręce garść notatek, które znalazł w komnacie Shiro. Paladyn, na całe szczęście, naprawdę porządnie się do tego przygotował. Napisał tyle wersji swojego przemówienia, że Keith nie miał pojęcia, która jest ostateczna, więc wybrał tę leżącą na wierzchu, z najmniejszą liczbą skreśleń.

Odsunął purpurową tkaninę i wyszedł na podest. Dobrze, że pod iluzją nie musiał nosić zbroi. Należało tylko pamiętać o tym, że obraz, który widzieli inni, był wyższy i szerszy od niego samego, ale to było nic w porównaniu z przywdzianiem pełnego rynsztunku.

Położył notatki na mównicy i pewnym ruchem oparł się o jej brzegi, tak jak zrobiłby to Shiro.

W sali stały równe rzędy paladynów w lśniących zbrojach i różnokolorowych pelerynach. Ludzie, którzy urządzali rozboje w _Holtarium_ i jeszcze pół roku temu próbowaliby skazać go na śmierć, teraz będą go słuchać, nie wiedząc, że mają przed sobą niedawnego odszczepieńca. W pierwszym rzędzie znajdowało się ozdobne krzesło z wysokim oparciem, na którym siedział książę Lotor – szczupły mężczyzna o fioletowej cerze i długich białych włosach. Nosił purpurowe szaty i srebrną biżuterię. Obok niego siedzieli najwyżej postawieni doradcy, w tym Allura. Przed rozpoczęciem ceremonii otwarcia podeszła do Keitha, żeby się z nim przywitać. Była najbliższą przyjaciółką Shiro i znała ich obu, a w dodatku sama znakomicie radziła sobie z iluzjami. Jeśli jednak cokolwiek zauważyła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

Popatrzył na zapisane równymi literami kartki. Odchrząknął.

— Wasza Książęca Mość, Wielki Mistrzu, Rado Doradcza, siostry i bracia… — Zaczął. Głos drżał mu z nerwów. — Pragnę powitać was na czterdziestym siódmym Ogólnokrajowym Zgromadzeniu Zakonu. Nadszedł najwyższy czas na zmiany…

* * *

Następnego dnia Shiro zerwał się z łóżka. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i wstał, ale zaraz złapały go zawroty głowy i musiał z powrotem usiąść. Popatrzył na Keitha i Pidge, którzy siedzieli przy nim w milczeniu na krzesłach.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. To była ta sama sypialnia, w której obudził się po napadzie.

— Przemówienie… — powiedział tylko. — Muszę iść.

— Już po przemówieniu. Spałeś cały dzień — oznajmiła Pidge.

Shiro z trudem przełknął ślinę. _Cały dzień_. Zawiódł, naprawdę po raz pierwszy zawiódł wszystkich, którzy na niego liczyli. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak książę i Wielki Mistrz zareagowali na jego nieobecność.

— Zastąpiłem cię, nie martw się — powiedział szybko Keith. Wyjął z kieszeni medalion z księżycem i podał go Shiro. — Stworzyłem iluzję i odczytałem twoje notatki. Nie dodałem dużo od siebie, przyrzekam.

Możliwe, że w części przemówienia dotyczącej magów dał się nieco ponieść emocjom, ale powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, co mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia paladynów. Po ceremonii podeszło do niego kilka osób i pogratulowało mu wystąpienia. Niektórzy mówili nawet, że udało mu się ich poruszyć.

— Poszedłeś tam za mnie…? — powtórzył zdziwiony Shiro. — Nikt się nie domyślił?

— Możliwe, że Allura coś podejrzewała. Musiałem do niej wcześniej wysłać wiadomość jako Keith, że źle się czuję i nie przyjdę na wieczorny bal. Zapewniłem, że to nic poważnego, żeby tu przypadkiem nie przyszła i nie zastała cię w łóżku Matta. Poszedłem tam jako ty i wyszedłem po zakończeniu oficjalnej części. Położyłem się w twojej komnacie. Nie działo się nic interesującego, nic cię nie ominęło. Udało ci się.

Na twarzy Shiro pojawiła się ulga. Wypuścił głośno powietrze.

— To tobie się udało, Keith.

— Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś. Wyglądał pięknie — rzuciła Pidge.

— Wyglądałem jak Shiro — mruknął Keith.

— Właśnie to powiedziałam.

Keith przewrócił oczami.

Shiro uśmiechnął się i wstał, tym razem ostrożniej.

— Muszę iść, czuję się już dobrze. Dzisiaj zaczynają się prawdziwe obrady, a chciałbym jeszcze coś zjeść. Umieram z głodu.

Zeszli na dół kamienicy. Matt stał za ladą. Na widok Shiro uśmiechnął się.

— Obudziłeś się, paladynie — stwierdził radośnie.

Shiro przytaknął. Popatrzył na Pidge i Keitha.

— Dziękuję wam za pomoc. Czeka mnie cały tydzień batalii, ale gdybym wczoraj się tam nie pojawił, od początku byłbym skazany na porażkę. Uratowaliście mój honor. — Posłał im pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. — Wygląda na to, że znowu mam wobec was dług.

— Samo to, że próbujesz zrobić coś dla magów, mi wystarcza — zapewnił Keith. — Nie jesteś mi nic winien. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Shiro.

— Ale dla mnie możesz zadbać o to, żeby ci uczniowie nigdy nie zostali pasowani na paladynów albo naprawdę w końcu nauczyli się tego waszego słynnego kodeksu — dodała Pidge.

— Postaram się. W obu tych kwestiach — obiecał Shiro.

Uścisnął rękę Pidge, a potem Keitha. Zanim go puścił, za plecy maga teleportował się Kosmo i pchnął go na paladyna.

Keith zacisnął ręce na przodzie jego kaftana, a Shiro złapał go w pasie. Jego proteza błyszczała fioletowym światłem.

— Widzimy się wieczorem na przyjęciu — powiedział.

— Tak, widzimy się — potwierdził Keith.

Mag odsunął się o krok i wyprostował. Z zakłopotaniem poprawił koszulę. Shiro podniósł na pożegnanie rękę i podszedł do wyjścia z _Holtarium_.

Keith popatrzył krytycznie na Kosmo, który niewinnie przechylił łeb, mrugając żółtymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

Nagle Shiro odwrócił się w drzwiach i posłał Keithowi ciepły uśmiech.

— Zamawiam sobie u ciebie pierwszy taniec — powiedział i dopiero wtedy wyszedł ze sklepu.

Mag także się uśmiechnął, nie odrywając wzroku od zamkniętych drzwi. Shiro mógł mieć pierwszy taniec, a także każdy kolejny.

W końcu nie było żadnych innych paladynów, z którymi Keith chciałby tańczyć.


End file.
